The Power Rangers Solar Light Origins
by GoseiGokaiYellow
Summary: This is how the team became what the are now and how they became to be. I won't be updating my other story for a while. I feel I should focus on this one. I mean this is how the solar ligt rangers meet the samurai. The Power Ranges Samurai are in here.
1. Prologue

_**Ok! I'm making a new story for my sisters Solar Light Rangers. Although I do own this and my Solar Light Rangers story. Power Rangers Samurai is also in here.**_

_**Disclaimer: My sister owns the Solar Light Rangers. And Sabian owns the Power Rangers Samurai.**_

Prologue

My name is Olivia Moure. I am 15 years old. I live in Florida. And I have a huge responsibility. Sometimes it's too much to handle, but I have the help of my sisters and friends to get me through it. Plus my boyfriend helps me. My boyfriend is John. And I'm guessing you want to know what my huge responsibility is. Right? Well ok. I am a Power Ranger. Not just any ranger. I am the Purple Solar Light Ranger. Which my genius sister Cassie created. I am smart to of course, but not as smart as Cassie. I have straight A's as well as her, but it is harder for me. Her good grades just come naturally. I have to study much harder. But anyway back to the story. I have been a Solar Light Ranger since I was nine years old. My sisters have been as well. Yes sisters. My sister identical twin sister Cassie is the Orange Solar Light ranger, and of course the leader. And then there's my other sister Jamie. She's one year younger than Cassie and I. But she can take care of herself. Jamie is the White Solar Light Ranger. And that's our Solar Light team.

My friends are the Power Rangers Samurai. There is Mike. The goofy, and laid back Green ranger. There's Jayden. The responsible, honorary Red ranger. There is Kevin. The uptight, over protective of my sisters and I, and big brother. He is the Blue ranger. Then there is Antonio. He is carefree, big brother, and a good cook. Mia is the caring big sister, and the Pink ranger. And last but not least Emily. She is the free spirited, sensitive, middle sister. She is the Yellow ranger.

Me? I'm a strong, sensitive, and fun loving person. My sister Cassie is the smart, beautiful, funny sister. Jamie is the happy, easy going, younger sister, and the most favorited of the group.

We all meet in a very dangerous, and awkward battle.

_**Well there's the prologue. Hope you liked it!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Now here is chapter one.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Samurai. Sabian does. I don't own the Solar Light Rangers. My sister does.**_

Chapter 1

"Hurry up Jamie!" Cassie and I yell up the stairs. "We'll be late for school."

"Coming!" Jamie comes running down the stairs in white shorts, a white t-shirt, and a white jacket. She's also wearing long white tub socks, with white tennis shoes.

"Finally." says Cassie. Cassie is wearing blue jean shorts and an orange tanktop, with a white jacket over it. She has on white socks and orange tennis shoes on.

"What took you so long?" I ask. I am wearing black shorts with a purple t-shirt. I have a purple jacket over it. I have on white tube socks and purple tennis shoes.

"I was fixing my hair." Jamie replies.

"Well then you need to get up earlier." Cassie says in authority.

"Just because you're the leader of the Solar Light's doesn't mean you need to be bossy." huffs Jamie.

"Shhhhhhhh!" I say.

"What?" yells Cassie.

"Oh man! You did it now Jamie." I say sighing.

"But-" Jamie starts.

"But nothing. How could you say th-" Cassie starts, but I interrupt her.

"OM Double G! Let's just get along." I practically yell.

"Oh My God God?" asks Cassie.

I roll my eyes. "You know for a genius, you aren't that smart." I say.

"What does it mean?" asks Cassie.

"It means Oh My Goodness Gracious!" Jamie says.

"Oh!" Cassie whispers.

"Come on!" I pull Jamie and Cassie out the door. "If we're late. I'll eat both of your heads for dinner." I grumble.

At School…

"Hey John!" I run up to my boyfriend and give him a hug.

"Hey Olivia! Hey Jamie! Hey Cassie!" says John as my sisters walk up.

"Hey!" they say.

"You're late again." says John letting me go.

"I know. It's their fault." I say giving my sisters a look.

"But class doesn't start for another 5 minutes." Jamie says.

"So! I we're supposed to meet our boyfriends." I say.

Jamie sticks her tongue out at me. "Real mature." says Jamie's boyfriend Kendall walking up behind her. Jamie turns around and gives him a hug.

"No PDA!" says Cassie.

"But Olivia got to do it." whines Jamie.

"No PDA Olivia." Cassie says looking at me.

I stick out my tongue at her. "You're just grumpy that Kayin is not here. We should have been here sooner. So you could have given him a hug before he left for ROTC." I say.

"Hmmmph." says Cassie turning her back to me.

"Oh come on!" I whine. I walk over to her and put an arm on her shoulder. "I'm sorry." I say.

"Calm down Cassie. He'll be back second hour." says John backing me up.

"I guess." says Cassie turning around.

"Come on! Let's start heading to class." Jamie says.

"Ok!" says Kendall.

"Sure!" I agree.

"Fine!" John says.

"Let's!" agrees Cassie. We get our books out of our locker and head for first hour. We all have the same classes. First English, second, Algebra, third P.E., fourth Spanish, fifth Science, sixth Home Ec., and seventh Study Hall. When we walk into English we see Mike and Jayden sitting in the back. They were new at our school. And they were really strange. So we kept our distance. Jamie, Kendall, Cassie, John, and I head to the front row and sit down.

"Hey!" whispers Jamie.

"What?" asks Cassie.

"Why are the new kids staring at us?" Jamie asks.

"Huh?" I ask and turn around. Sure enough, they were staring at us. I shiver. "Weird."

"Yep!" agrees Cassie.

"What's wrong?" ask Kendall and John.

"Nothing!" Cassie, Jamie and I say.

"Ok!" they say and turn back to the front. The rest of the day went like this. Jayden and Mike oddly enough had the same classes as us too. As well as the new kids Emily, Mia, Kevin, and Antonio. But they were only in our Spanish and home ec. classes with us. When the bell finally rang for the school day to be over, Jamie, Cassie, and I were relieved. We could finally get away from those weird stares from the new kids.

"Man!" says Jamie.

"That was brutal." I say sighing in relief.

"Sure was." agrees Cassie.

"Just be glad it's over." says Jamie.

"We are." Cassie says.

"Shush yah we are!" I agree.

"Oh well! Let's head home." Cassie says.

"Sure!" says Jamie.

"Ok!" I agree.

We start heading home when we hear a deathly scream. We cover our ears.

"What was that?" I ask.

"I don't know." says Jamie.

"Let's go and check it out." says Cassie.

"Ok!" Jamie and I agree. We run like the wind in the direction of the scream.

_**Ah Oh! What's going to happen? What was that noise? Read and Review to find out what happens next.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**My sister seems to like this story. So I'm going to update for the third time tonight.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Samurai. The genius Sabian does. I don't own the Solar Light rangers. My genius sister PR-H20 SUPER FAN (aka Cassie) does.**_

_**Anyway on to chapter 2…**_

Chapter 2

When Cassie, Jamie, and I arrive at the scene we see citizens running for dear life. There was a big Purple Nilock with yellow glowing eyes. He was shooting bolt out of his long yellow finger nails. The citizens were mostly gone. But some we sprawled out on the concrete. Cassie, Jamie, and I run to check on them.

"Hey! Are you ok?" asks Cassie to a woman lying on the ground, groaning in pain.

"My ankle hurts." replies the woman.

"It's ok! People are on the way." says Cassie helping her up and walking her behind a building. "Stay here. Where it's safe."

"Ok!" the woman nods. Cassie then runs out.

"Hey! Are you hurt?" I ask a little boy crying in a corner.

"Nn…..No! Bu…..But I ll…lost mm….my mommy!" the boy wails.

"It's ok!" I pull the boy into a hug. "Come on! Let's get you somewhere safe."

"Ok!" I get the boy into a safe hiding place and rush back out.

"Ma'am? Are you hurt?" asks Jamie to a woman sitting on the edge of a curb.

"I'm fine. But I lost my son." Tte woman cries.

"Oh! Well people are on the way." says Jamie.

The woman nods and runs away. Jamie then runs back. She meets us in the center of the square.

"Hey!" shouts Jamie.

"Huh?" asks the Nilock looking up. "Awwww Man! Who invited you?" whined the Nilock.

"No one. We just invited ourselves." yells Cassie to the Nilock.

"Why? Is that rude?" I ask.

"Extremely." says the Nilock.

"Oh well!" shouts Jamie.

"Who are you?" asks the Nilock.

"Your worst nightmare." shouts Cassie.

"Yah right." the Nilock retorts.

"You better believe it Ugly butt!" I shout.

"Well, well. I'd like to see you try." says the Nilock.

"You asked for it." says Jamie.

"Shaaall we?" I ask.

"We shall." agrees Cassie smiling. Cassie steps up and asks "Ready?"

Jamie and I step up and answer "Ready!"

We all then do the morphing sequence. "Solar Light! Shine Bright! Heya!" We are then clade in our ranger suits.

"Oh Boy! I'm in trouble." whispers the Nilock so we couldn't hear. Then he shouts "Big whoop."

"That's it!" Jamie yells.

"Get him." I say. We then run for him. I did a flip in the air and kicked him in the stomach.

"Ouch. Meanie!" says the Nilock.

"Me? Me? Me mean. What about you?" I ask.

"I'm not mean." He says.

"Yes you ARE!" all of us girls shout. Cassie the does a back flip and lads on his shoulders.

"Huh?" asks the Nilock. "Auuuhhhh! Where'd you go?"

"Up here." says Cassie. The Nilock looked up and Cassie pocked him in the eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" screams the Nilock. He reaches for Cassie but she does a back flip off of his shoulders.

"My turn." says Jamie. She runs up and kicks him back into a building.

"Your all just big MEANIES!" shouts the Nilock at us.

"Whateva loser." I say. I then pick up the Nilock and hold him over my head.

"Ahhhhh! Let me go." The Nilock says.

"No!" I say. I then twirl him around in the air.

"I'm gonna be sick." says the Nilock.

Meanwhile…

Jayden, Emily, Mike, Mia, Kevin, and Antonio got the call about a Nilock attack and we heading to the scene. When the get there they stop dead in their tracks.

"What the?" asks Mike.

"Who the heck are they?" asks Kevin.

"I don't know." says Mia.

"More rangers?" asks Emily.

"I guess chica." says Antonio.

"But how?" asks Jayden.

"There good." gushes Emily, and Mia.

"They are." agrees Mike.

"Hmmmph! Ammatures." says Kevin.

"They are not." says Antonio.

"They look well trained." approved Jayden.

"Let's just see then." says Kevin. He crouches behind a garbage bin. Everyone else then follows his example.

"Jamie look out!" Cassie and I shout. The Nilock sent a beam at her. Jamie turns around in record time and dodges the blast.

"SEE?" ask Emily, Mia, Mike, and Antonio.

"Hmmm!" Kevin says. The others just roll there eyes and watch the fight unfold.

"Cassie? Double team?" I ask.

"Yah man!" says Cassie. Cassie starts running in front of me and spreads out her arms. I jump up on them and jump off of them. I then stretch out my legs and side kick the monster through a wall.

When I land on the ground Cassie and Jamie both run up to me and say "Good job sister." and pat me on the back.

"Gracious." I say.

Antonio smiles at the Spanish. "Olivia! Look out!" shout Jamie and Cassie.

"What?" I turn around quickly and see the Nilock heading for me. I do a back flip over the Nilock.

"Huh? Where'd yah go?" the Nilock looks around.

"Up here." I say. I was still in the air from my back flip. I pull out my blaster and fire at the Nilock. It hits him and he falls to the ground.

My sisters run up and we high five each other. "Yah!" we shout.

"Fine! There good." agrees Kevin. Everyone nods in approval.

"We'd better get in there though. They aren't paying attention." says Jayden.

"Ok!" everyone agrees and heads in.

"Hey Nilock!" shouts Jayden. But we didn't know it was him at the time.

Jamie, Cassie, and I turn around and say "Who are you?"

_**Dah-Dah-Dah! What do you think? Do you like it so far? What's going to happen to the Nilock? What about the boy? Read and Review to find out. **_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Alright! Now here is chapter 3. I hope you like it! Remember please, please, PLEASE review.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers Samurai. Sabian What's His Name does. I don't own the Power Rangers Solar Light. My sister Cassie None Of Your Dang Business What Her Last Name Is does.**_

_**Anyway on with chapter 3….**_

Chapter 3

"Who are we?" asks Kevin shocked.

"Everyone knows who we are." says Mike. Emily slaps the back of his head.

"Pardon him." says Emily.

"It's ok." I say.

"Who are you?" asks Mia.

"We are the Solar Light Rangers." says Cassie.

"Yah! But are real names are Ja…" starts Jamie, but Cassie stomps on her foot. "OOOOOOWWWWWWWWW! Hey! What was that for?"

"Nothing." replies Cassie.

"Well as I was saying. Our real names are…" Jamie starts again, but I stomp on her foot this time. " times two."

"Sooooooooooo…..Who are you?" I ask.

"We are the Power Rangers Samurai." replies Antonio.

"Okkkkkk! Never heard of you." Jamie, Cassie, and I say plainly.

"Huhhhhh!" they all gasp.

"Ehhhhhhemmmm!" the Nilock cleared his throat. "I'm right here."

"Hold on!" says Mike holding out a finger at the Nilock while still looking at my sisters and I. "You seriously never of us?"

"Nope!" says Cassie.

"No" says Jamie.

"Should we?" I ask.

"GUYS!" yells Mia.

"The Nilock." says Jayden.

"Oh!" says Cassie.

"Right!" says Jamie.

"Svish!" I say. Everyone looks at me besides Cassie. "What?"

"Svish?" asks Antonio.

"It means Alright. In Japanese of course." answers Cassie.

I nod and we both ask "Svish?"

And Jamie and the others are like "Yep!"

"Now if you're done conversing. I was just about to finish these three girlies off." says the Nilock running for us.

"Oh no you don't!" shout Mike, Kevin, Jayden, Antonio, Emily, and Mia stepping in front of us taking the blow.

"Hey!" Cassie, Jamie, and I whine.

"We had that." says Jamie running for the monster.

"Yah!" I agree and run of to fight the monster.

"Just stay out of our way, and let the professionals handle it." Says Cassie at them, then headed into battle.

"That little-" starts Kevin.

"Don't even go there." shushes Mia.

Cassie and I were fighting the Nilock. But it was tough. But we were going to show that Nilock and those pesky Samurai rangers up. I grinned at the thought. But I was distracted and the Nilock saw that. He struck his big yellow claws across my chest. I go flying back into a building. "Ahhhhhhhh!" I scream.

"Olivia!" shout Cassie and Jamie.

I crawl out of the rumble and stumble out of the building. But I fall to the ground. I get up and yell back to them "I'm fine." I then run up to the Nilock. "Heya!" I scissor kick him across the center.

"Ouch!" yells the Nilock.

"Incrépele mi amiga." says Jamie. Antonio smiles at the Spanish.

"Ummm!" I nod at her.

Cassie runs up and pats me on the back. "Nice!"

"Let's finish this." I say.

"Ummmmm!" they nod at me and we get out our weapons.

"Night Wolf blaster!" I yell.

"Solar Sun Staff!" yells Cassie.

"Solar Sky bow!" Jamie shouts.

We combine them and we then shout "Solar Light Galaxy Ray!" Cassie is at the end of it, and Jamie and I are to the right and left.

"Whoa!" says Emily.

"Yeah!" agrees Jayden.

"Sweet!" shouts Mike.

"Awesome!" says Antonio.

"Totally!" agrees Mia.

"It's alright." Kevin says. Everyone looks at him. They shack their heads at him then look back to the fight.

"Solar Light! Shine Bright!" we shout. Jamie and I hold out one arm parallel to the weapon, and then Cassie punches the holder.

"!" shouts the monster as he goes down. Cassie, Jamie and I then turn around as the monster blows up behind us.

"Awesome!" shouts Kevin. Everyone looks at him. He clears his throat and then says "I mean, big deal."

Everyone rolls their eyes at him. And then they run out to meet us.

"Wow!" says Emily.

"Great!" says Mia.

"Cool!" says Jayden.

'Si! agrees Antonio.

"Sweet!" says Mike. Everyone looks to Kevin.

"Ok, Ok! You were….GOOD!" shouts Kevin jumping up and down. Everyone's mouths drop open. He clears his throat again. "I mean, good job." Kevin says calmer.

"Thanks!" Jamie, Cassie, and I say.

"Sure thing." says Mike.

The monster grows big. "Don't think you got rid of me that easily."

"Oh brother!" everyone of us say.

_**Ah Oh! What's going to happen? Read and Review to find out. Thanks! :D**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for not updating in a while. I know I have been promising but then never getting around to it. But hey, I have a life outside of FanFiction.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Sabian does. I don't own Power Rangers Solar Light. My sister does.**_

_**Plus, I will be using some Japanese words in here.**_

_**Anyway on with the story…**_

Chapter 4

"Come on guys. Let's do this." says Cassie.

"Hyi!" I nod and agree.

"Si." agrees Jamie.

"Orange Fire Bird." shouts Cassie.

"Purple Night Wolf." I shout.

"Swordfish." yells Jamie.

Cassie's zord comes out of the sun. Mine comes out of the moon. And Jamie's comes out of the ocean. We jump into our zords and into a comfy cockpit. We all then shout "Solar Light Advent!" and our zords combine into the Solar Light Advent Mega Zord.

"Wow!" all the Samurai Rangers say.

The monster then walks up and whines "Oh not you again."

"Who'd you think it was? Santa Claus?" remarks Jamie.

"Santa?" asks the monster. "Where? I haven't mailed my letter yet."

I slap my hand over my helmet. "Oh brother. A Nilock who thinks he's getting a gift from Santa. He must have been brought up wrong. Master Xandrid should be ashamed." I say.

"Hyi!" agrees Cassie.

"Let's finish this." says Jamie.

"Yush!" Cassie and I agree.

"Hey ugly." shouts Cassie.

"Yes?" asks the Nilock.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" all us girls laugh.

"What?" asks the Nilock clearly confused.

"You answered to ugly." I shout.

"We'll aren't I?" asks the Nilock looking down at himself to make sure.

"Un!" says Jamie.

"Hyi!" says Cassie.

"SI!" I shout.

"Ok then." says the Nilock.

"Anyway…..Solar Light Advent! Heroic Strike!" we shout and slash down the Nilock.

"Arrrrgggggghhhhh!" says the Nilock going down.

We turn around our Mega Zord and pose.

"Alright!" the Samurai Rangers shout jumping up and down.

We come down out of our Mega Zord and back the awaiting Samurai Rangers. "Well?" asks Cassie looking to Jayden.

"Good." he agrees.

"Svish!" Jamie, Cassie and I say giving a thumbs up.

"Anyway. Let's head back to the Shiba house." says Jayden to us.

"Uh….why?" I ask.

"Because we need to talk." answers Mike, as he looks to me. I blush.

"Oh." I say.

"You know. Rangers to Rangers." says Antonio looking at Jamie. Jamie blushes.

"Ok." agrees Jamie.

"Demo…" says Cassie.

"Eh?" Jamie and I ask.

"How do we know we can trust you?" asks Cassie.

"I guess you'll just have to." says Jayden smiling at Cassie. Cassie blushes.

"Ok." she agrees.

"Yush!" Jamie and I yell.

"Mmmm." nods Cassie.

"Let's go then." says Emily.

"Hyi!" Cassie, Jamie, and I agree.

Mia smiles at us. "Follow us." And she heads after Jayden. We all follow. Awaiting what is to become and said at this so called Shiba house.

_**Well how did I do? Did you like the new chapter? Don't forget to Review. If you don't, then no new chapter. I don't know when I can update next though. So please be patient. Ardigato! **_

_**A/N: I put Santa in here because it's almost time. And plus I thought it would get a good laugh. Did it? Anyway…. Bye!**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Yush! Time for Chapter 5. Let's get started. But first….THE DISCLAIMER! OH YAH! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Solar Light's. You all know who does. I don't own the Power Rangers Samurai. You all know who does.**_

_**Now ONWARD!**_

Chapter 5

When we start walking to the house in the middle of a forest, Cassie, Jamie, and I are on edge. Our guards are way up. Not sure of what and who to trust.

"Calm down." says Mike looking at me. I guess he saw me on edge.

I relax a bit. "Oh! Come!" I blush.

"You two." says Jayden looking at Cassie.

"H-Hyi!" she says straightening up.

"What about you chicka?" asks Antonio putting a hand on Jamie's shoulder.

"Ha!" yells Jamie flipping Antonio in defense.

"Ow!" says Antonio back hitting the forest floor. Everyone stops dead in their tracks and look at Antonio and Jamie.

Jamie's hands fly up to her mouth and she says, "Oh my! Don't scare me." And she starts walking again.

Antonio smiles at her stubbornness and gets up.

When Cassie, Jayden, Kevin, Mia, Emily, and I see Antonio is ok, we start walking again. I run up to Jamie and say, "Hey! You could have said sorry."

"Nani?" asks Jamie stopping in her tracks to look at me. "It's his fault. He scared me." says Jamie pointing at Antonio.

Cassie then runs up sensing a fight. "Hey, Hey. No fighting."

"We weren't fighting." huffs Jamie crossing her arms across her chest.

"Ok, ok." says Cassie throwing up her hands.

"Esgo!" I say seeing that everyone stopped walking to watch us. I grab their arms and drag them over to the others.

"Oy, oy, oy." yells Cassie.

"Be careful." Says Jamie once we're with everyone else and I let them go.

"Auhh!" I roll my eyes. "Come about them." I say looking at my two sisters.

"Oy! No need to point fingers." says Cassie.

"Yah! Or eyes." says Jamie and she starts cracking up. Cassie and I look at her and roll our eyes at her. While everyone just had their mouths hung open.

"Shut your mouth." I say. Everyone does. "No I meant Jamie." I say.

"Oh." They say.

"Yep!" I say.

"Ok. Let's head home." says Emily.

"Ok." Jamie, Cassie, and I agree.

We start walking again and see a BIG house. Cassie, Jamie, and I stop in our tracks. Everyone just keeps walking, oblivious to our stopping. But they stop when they hear us breath, "WOW!" and they turn around.

"It's not THAT wow." says Mia.

"Ok." We say.

"Let's go." says Kevin walking again, and everyone follows as do we.

When we get in the house we head into the meeting room.

"Who are they?" asks Mentor Jii. (but we don't know yet.)

"Cassie, Olivia, and Jamie." says Jayden pointing us out.

"Olivia, Cassie, Jamie, this is Mentor Jii." says Mike.

"Hi!" Cassie, Jamie, and I say.

"Hi! says Mentor Jii. "Why are they here?" he asks Jayden.

"They are rangers also. So we decided to talk." says Mentor.

"Oh. Reall?" he looks at us.

"Umm….uhhhhh…Hyi!" we stutter nervously.

"It's ok. Let's go talk." says Mentor.

"Hyi!" Jamie, Cassie and I nod.

_**Well there is chapter 5. Hope you liked it. Well don't forget to review. Arigato! :D**_

_**GoseiGokaiYellow**_


	7. Chapter 6

Don't kill me! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. The reason being, my computer wasn't working. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sad but oh well.

On with the story! EGOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Chapter 6

After we all got settled in the main room Mentor started asking A LOT of questions, "Ok. So how are you rangers? When did it happen? How old were you? Where were you? Was the power passed down? Was…."

Jayden then cuts in and says, "Mentor. You're scaring them."

Which was true. When everyone looked at us our faces were ashen.

Mentor sees this and says, "Sorry girls. I was-I am very curious." He sits down across from us for he was still standing up.

"Hai. Diseboudiska." Cassie, Jamie, and I say at the same time.

Mentor's face is curious. "Diseboudiska?"

I nod and say, "It means, We're fine."

Cassie nods and says, "Hai."

Jamie nods as well and says under her breath, "Yah, old man."

Everyone, plus Cassie and I, look over at her in disbelief. Mentor then says, "What was that?"

Jamie then shakes her head and says, "Mouye. And gomenesei."

Jayden asks, "Mouye?"

Mike asks at the same time, "Gomenesei?"

Cassie answers Jayden's question, "Mouye means, never mind."

I nod and then answer mike question, "And gomenesei means, sorry."

Everyone else nods in understanding and say, "Ohhhhh. Ok."

Cassie, Jamie, and nod and say, "Yush."

Jamie then says, "Shouldn't we answer onnican's question?"

Cassie and I nod. "Soda ne."

Everyone else sighs in exasperation. Antonio then asks, "Please stop talking in Japanese? We don't know it."

Us girls then giggle at his request. We would NEVER stop talking Japanese. But maybe it would speed things along.

"Yush." We sigh.

"What?" asks Emily.

"Alright." We sigh again.

"Ok." Says Emily.

Mia then asks, "So about Mentor's questions?"

Cassie, Jamie and I look at each other and nod. "In due time." And we smirk.

Everyone else gets creeped out. "What?"

Well what did you think? Please review. And I know it was short but I wanted to update something because I haven't in a while. And because my sister Jamie(WindYellowRanger) kept harassing me too. ;) Oh well. I hope you like it sister. And it is also for LightWing23 because he also wanted me to update. ;)

Chapter 7 coming soon….

To an Internet near you…

Sorry sista(GoseiGokaiRed) but I HAD to say that.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Just my creativity. **_

_**So….ENJOY! **_

**Last Time On, The Solar Light Origins…..**

**After we all got settled in the main room Mentor started asking A LOT of questions, "Ok. So how are you rangers? When did it happen? How old were you? Where were you? Was the power passed down? Was…."**

**"Hai. Diseboudiska." Cassie, Jamie, and I say at the same time.**

**Mentor's face is curious. "Diseboudiska?"**

**I nod and say, "It means, We're fine."**

**Cassie nods and says, "Hai."**

**Jamie nods as well and says under her breath, "Yah, old man."**

**Everyone, plus Cassie and I, look over at her in disbelief. Mentor then says, "What was that?"**

**Jamie then shakes her head and says, "Mouye. And gomenesei."**

**Cassie answers, "Mouye means, never mind."**

**I nod and then answer, "And gomenesei means, sorry."**

**Everyone else sighs in exasperation. Antonio then asks, "Please stop talking in Japanese? We don't know it."**

**Us girls then giggle at his request. We would NEVER stop talking Japanese. But maybe it would speed things along.**

**"Yush." We sigh.**

**"What?" asks Emily.**

**"Alright." We sigh again.**

**Mia then asks, "So about Mentor's questions?"**

**Cassie, Jamie and I look at each other and nod. "In due time." And we smirk.**

**Everyone else gets creeped out. "What?"**

Chapter 7

"Nothing." Cassie, Jamie and I say.

"Can you please answer Mentors questions now?" begs Kevin.

We nod. "Fine."

"But sit down." Says Cassie quickly.

"Yah. It's a LONG story." I say.

"Ain't that the truth." Sighs Jamie. Cassie and I look at her annoyed with her snarky comments.

"Jamie!" we yell.

"Knock it off." I say.

"Seriously." Agrees Cassie.

"Fine." Jamie leans back into the couch.

"Sorry about her." Cassie and I say together.

Everyone nods but with an annoyed look.

"Just go on." Says Mentor.

"Ok." We nod.

"Well I made the morphers." Says Cassie.

"What?" everyone asks in shook, and then looking from Antonio to Cassie.

"Yep." Smiles Cassie.

"You go chica." Smiles Antonio.

"We were 9 and 8 when we got our morhpers." I say looking at Jamie and then to Cassie giving them each a smile.

"I was the one that was eight." Jamie says while holding up her hand.

We all sigh.

"What?" she asks.

Everyone else got tired of her remarks and yelled, including Cassie and I, Minus Mentor of course, "SHUT UP!"

"Geeze." She sigh leaning back into the couch.

"No the power was not passed down. Because I made it." Says Cassie.

"And how did you get the power for the morphers?" asks Jayden.

"Well we were out hiking one day and saw a shooting star. Which was weird because it was during the day." I say.

"And you just decided to go see what that was? Not knowing what it could have been." Asks Mike.

"Yep. We are dangerous like that." Says Jamie.

"That's right." Cassie and I agree.

"Wow." Says everyone.

"Yep." We nod happily.

"And how did you get it into the morphers you built." Asks Emily.

"…" Cassie, Jamie, and I look at each other.

_**Well how was this chapter? I'll update soon. Like on Friday. Bye. :D**_


	9. Are you kidding me?

_**Now I know I haven't updated in a while. But I feel like not a lot of you like it because you're not reviewing.. Anyway, please review. I would like to hear your thoughts. What can I improve on? Is my writing ok? Is my grammar bad, or good? Is my spelling off? Does it capture you? Is it boring? Please, let me know. Thank you.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Just my creativity. **_

_**So….ENJOY!**_

_**Last Time On, The Solar Light Origins…..**_

_**"And how did you get the power into the morphers you built." Asks Emily.**_

_**"…" Cassie, Jamie, and I look at each other.**_

Chapter 8

"Well?" They all ask impatiently.

"Well…" I say.

"We… kinda…" Starts Cassie.

"We built tubs went into them with our morphers, and they fussed our DNA and Power to the Morpher and the Power to out DNA!" yells Jaime like Mentor, Jayden, Mia, Mike, Emily, and Kevin have been harassing her for days and she finally broke.

Everyone's faces pale.

"WHAT?" They all yell.

Cassie, Jaime, and I shrink back into the couch. "Yeah…"

"Why?" Shouts Mentor.

"How?" asks Antonio.

"Are you three STUPID OR SOMETHING?" asks Kevin in shock.

If looks could kill Kevin would be dead now with the looks Cassie, Jaime, and I were giving Kevin.

Mia and Emily look shocked and slap the back of Kevin's bald head. Which should hurt. _A LOT! _"Ow!" yells Kevin as he doubled over holding the back of his head with both hands as he turned to look at the two girl in shock and in horror.

Cassie, Jaime and I snicker.

Kevin turned to face us one hand holding his head now. "You think this is funny?" He asks annoyed.

Me, Jaime, and Cassie nod and burst out laughing. We fall to the floor and laugh like maniacs when we saw the look Kevin gave us.

It was a look of pure hatred, pain, and 'What the HECK!'.

Kevin gets angrier. His face was even more so pure hatred, pain, and 'What the HECK!'.

Everyone else started laughing too. His face was just TOO funny.

Kevin couldn't take it anymore. Kevin bent his knees as if he were about to jump. "SHUT UP!" he yelled with all of his might as he jumped up in the air arms and legs flailing about.

We all laughted harder.

"Make it stop!" I beg legs kicking out in all directions.

Kevin's head snapped my way as he walked towards me quickly. He picked me up by the foot and yelled in my face "SHUT UPPPPPP!"

I stop laughing as does everyone else. Kevin looks around and sees everyone's faces. He knew he was going to be in trouble. He set me back down on the floor and tears flowed out of me like a waterfall as I run to my sisters's open embraces. They hold me tight giving Kevin the death stare over my shoulder. Kevin looked sorrowful as he looked down. He lifted his head a little to see his teammate's expressions.

They were horror stricken. Mouths hung open.

Mentor Jii got up and walked over to Kevin putting a hand on his shoulder." I think you better leave."


End file.
